Bloodlines
by ireid2468
Summary: After being turned into vampire, Bella finds herself on the run from the most powerful and dangerous clan in the world. Will she escape them or will she caught?
1. Chapter 1: Reborn

Chapter 1: Reborn

I woke up and managed to bang my head on the top of my coffin again. You think that I would be used to sleeping in a coffin for a year, but no. Everyday it is the same thing; wake up, bang my head on my coffin, get up. It is starting to become a routine. Why can't I just sleep in my chambers downstairs in a normal bed? I am a vampire, half-fang actually, which still gives me the ability to burn in sunlight.

So, I clambered out of my coffin and magically got dressed in a long, silvery-white dress with matching white shoes. My long brunette put in a neat ponytail and drooped over my left shoulder. Then, I strode down the hallway sniffing the air to try and work out what Renfield has managed to concoct for this morning's breakfast. As I reached for the door, I heard some strange noises coming from inside the dining room. Suspicious, I reached for Excalibur's strong handle with one hand and began to draught it out of my belt, with the other hand I pushed the door open. As it creaked open, it revealed that the noise did not come from struggle or danger, but the Count and Leah full on kissing.

Eventually, I managed to say, "I don't think I could be able to unsee this."

Suddenly, they jumped at what seemed like a metre apart from each other and both stared at me. The Count just had his normal, boring, black eyes looking at me, but Leah's eyes weren't her normal bright blue eyes I was used to seeing every English lesson I had with her, no, instead they were blood red.

There was a short pause before I asked, curiously, "Dad, can I speak with you for a minute?"

"Yes, Bella. Of course. What do you care with me?" He replied.

"In private?!"

Annoyed, I swiftly walked back to my room. Shortly afterwards the Count followed, and as soon as he entered, I turned and magically locked the door.

"Why did you do that?" The Count said, irritated.

"What?" I inquired.

"Lock the door."

"So, 'Leah' couldn't listen in or enter my room."

"Yeah, so…"

"So…she doesn't find out that I am a half-fang and bite me."

"Ok. So, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Leah."

"What about her?"

"You said I could turn anyone I loved."

"Yeah, but not my English teacher!"

A crack of thunder rippled out, as if from nowhere.

"I didn't bite her."

"Yeah! Prove it!"

"I can't, but I know I didn't bite her."

"Alright, but this isn't over. Now get out."

"But."

"GET! OUT!"

Another crack of thunder hit the palace, and with that the door clicked open and the Count shot of the room. In such anger, I turned to look at the minor thinking about two things:

1) How did I end up with such an annoying dad?

and

2) If he was telling the truth, who did turn Leah?

I stared into my reflection, unaware Leah was slowly approaching me, like a viper creeping up on it's prey. Her pasty white hand crawled onto my shoulder, which was kind of comforting for a while. I stared at my reflection a little longer, unaware that Leah was pulling her fangs to bite me. Then it hit me. I swivelled round to face her, and saw her white fangs glisten in the limelight. I darted out of my room, Leah close behind me. I made it into the dining room, quickly looked over my shoulder to see if I managed to lose her. There was no sign of her, anywhere. I carefully turned around to get a better look. Still no sign of Leah, until I looked up. There she was poised on the ceiling like a panther ready to pounce. She jumped down in front of me. I turned and shot to the door leading to the kitchen, where Reinfield was cooking something with garlic in. It was stuck. I struggled with the door for a minute or two, before turning to see Leah standing there, fangs out, eyes black and ready to bite me, turn me. Thankfully, my two witchy friends, Nicole and Summer, entered through the door leading to the castle below us.

"Hi," Summer said. "What's going on?"

"You still up for a stroll around the palace." Nicole continued.

"Sorry guys. I'm a little busy right now." I replied, in a panicky kind of tone.

Leah sniffed the air and said in an evil tone, "Ah. Brilliant. A snack for you and I to feed on after your transformation is complete."

Then, I released something that could save me and my friends. Her humanity switch was off.

"Hey, Leah," I said, edging my way past her. "Why are you doing this? Why do you want to turn me?"

"Because this is why I was turned. So we could be a family." Leah replied, kind of possessed.

"You don't have to do this. You don't have to turn me." I began to back away, making sure I had Leah in my line of vision.

"What else would I do? I have to turn you."

"Turn it on."

"What?"

"Turn it on. Your humanity switch. Turn. It. On."

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"I mean I can't."

"Sure, you can."

"The only way I can is to turn you."

I fell over at Nicole's and Summer's feet. There was nowhere I could go. I was trapped. Leah laughed, like those evil villains laughed before something bad is going to happen. She knelt down to my level, pushed my head carefully to one side and descended her fangs into my neck. Instantly, pain sored through my body. I recoiled in agony as the venom sored through my veins, turning me. Leah retracted her fangs, her eyes turned a normal red colour with still no sign of humanity in her. She bit her right arm and shoved it into my mouth. I slowly drank from her allowing the warmth race through my body eliminating the pain and finishing my transformation. After Leah had removed her arm from my lips, I gracefully stood up and threw myself at Nicole and began to drain her.

"Bella! Stop that!" I heard Leah shout to me, clearly her humanity was back, along with Nicole's screams of terror and pain.

After a few minutes, I realised what I was doing and fell away from Nicole. As my eyes fell back on her and Summer, I saw their faces were filled with shock and horror.

"I'm sorry," I said in terror. "I'm so sorry. I couldn't help it."

There was no response. So I fled down to my chambers to let out my grief and sorrow.


	2. Chapter 2: The truth is revealed

The conjoined vampire twins, Lana and Chelsea, entered my chambers.

"Morning, Bella," they joyfully said, in unison which I find creepy at times. "Your father requests your presence in the Great Hall."

By the way, my 'REAL' father is King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot, and thankfully he is the father in my family that I give my uttermost respect for.

I carried on sobbing my sorrows away only slightly peering over my knees to see if two of my sisters weren't playing tricks on me again

"Bella," Chelsea said. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I replied with sorrow filled in my voice. "I'm fine."

"You don't sound like it." Lana picked up.

I slowly raised my head to reveal my red, new-born eyes, as well as the fact that they were also bloodshot, along with my sharp, new fangs.

"Or look ok." Chelsea continued.

"What happened?" they said together, again in unison.

"Ok," I eventually replied with grief still holding onto my voice. "Do you want the long version or the short version?"

"Short version."

"Basically, Miss Hunkin is a vampire and turned me."

"Wow!" Lana said in shock. "Explains the freaky eyes."

"Lana!" Chelsea said, slightly annoyed.

"It's alright." I said. "I have to accept it sometime."

Suddenly, Holly burst through the doors shouting, "You guys! The king needs his daughter now or he'll kill us!"

"Hey Holly," I replied, slowly rising from my bed. "Tell him I'm coming."

"Hi Bella. Wow, what happened?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Alright. No need to be moody."

"Damn! That's my breakfast snack gone. I'll have to find someone else." Holly whispered to herself.

"Oi!" I said, very annoyed and slightly amazed at this new ability, which was shortly followed by another crack of lightning striking the palace. "I heard that! So you were the vampire who was draining the people in the village!"

"Might have been."

"Bella! Get your vampire abilities under control! Please!" Arthur shouted from a distance.

"Sorry father!" I shouted back. "Coming!"

"You're a little late." My father said as I entered the room.

"Sorry," I replied feeling very and upset. "I had a tough morning so far, ok?"

"Yeah, it's alright. Come here." Arthur said, whilst pulling back the only empty chair, which happened to be right next to him, around the round table with his knights. It was clearly another one of my father's 'boring' council meetings. This was going to take forever.

When it finally finished, I stayed behind, so I could feed my curiosity about Leah, even though he knows so little about vampires.

"Father?" I said, cautiously. "You know about my English teacher?"

"Yeah," Arthur replied. "What about her?"

"She's a vampire."

"Oh! Wow! Who bit her?"

"I don't know, but I don't think it was the Count. That leads me to next point…"

"Which is?"  
"If you don't interrupt me then I'll tell you!"

"That is no way to talk to me Bella Pendragon!"

"Sorry, father."

"Thank you. Now you can carry on."

"So, I know I was injected with vampire blood, but who was it from?"

"I don't know. Ask your mother. Anyway, I'm a little busy right now, as I still need to teach your sisters to sword fight and not rely on their magic all the time to defend themselves."

So, I swiftly walked to my mother's chambers, which probably took me less than a second now I was a new-born vampire. Naturally, my middle sister, Pheobe, was braiding my mother's black hair. As soon as, my mother realised I was here, she got up and hugged me; like any loving mother would. Phoebe looked up with a smile and rushed over to join the hug, which lasted 2 minutes.

"Yo, sis. Our father requests your presence in either the training grounds or the Great Hall." I said, turning to Phoebe.

"What does he want? Because if he wants me to go to one of his boring council meetings then I'm not going." Phoebe replied, slightly irritated.

"No, he wants you to do some sword fighting. Besides been done that."

"Boring, huh? Anyway best be going don't want to miss another 'exciting' lesson on how to use a sword?"

"Don't be sarcastic, sword sighting is fun."

"Oh yeah. In what way?"

"Okay, so I don't have a reason, but don't think of it as sword fighting, think of it as a father-daughter bonding session."

"I'll try."

"Okay. Now get lost, before I make you." I said, with a twinkle in my eye and raising my fingers ready to click and magic my sister to my father.

"I'll go. But you owe me some your sword fighting skills."

With that she gracefully walked out of the room. Then, after I was assured she was gone, I turned my attention back to my mother, who looked at me as if I had done something wrong.

"What?" I remarked.

"Why did you threaten to use magic on your sister?" she replied, with a hint of anger in her voice.

"I wasn't going to use it on her."

"You know never to threaten your sister with magic!" She exploded with anger.

"Calm down, mum. I don't want you burning your room again." I said soothingly.

"Ok." She replied, calmer but still angry.

"I promise. I won't threaten my sister with magic again."

"Alright." My mother said, who if I haven't said already is Morgana Pendragon.

"But…" I started.

"No, buts." Morgana said, firmly. "Now come here."

Then, she embraced me in a hug, stroking my long brunette hair. I looked up at her with my new-born eyes. She took a step away and gave a worried look.

"What?" I asked, although on small part of me know why she was afraid.

"Your… Your eyes… They're… red." Morgana stuttered in fear.

"Yeah." I said, in regret. "I know."

"But... But, how?"

"Long story short, but my English teacher is a vampire. Don't know who bit her, but she bit me to complete her conversion."

"But that's not possible. As far as I'm aware or what you told me." My mother said, confused and calmer than she was a few seconds ago.

"I think she said that it was the only way to turn her humanity switch on."

"How do you know that it is not the Count?"

"No. It's not his style. Plus he doesn't have the power to prevent vampires from switching their humanity switch on. Anyway she said something about me becoming a part of a family."

"Well I don't know any more about this than you do, so go the Cullens and tell them. They might know something."

"Alright." I said and walked gracefully off to find my one true love, Edward Cullen.

In the middle of the woods, not too far from Camelot, is a house where the love of my life and his family live, to protect suspicions and create room for the occasional person that decides to move into my father's kingdom. I walked through the front door and into the kitchen in a flash. I think I was starting to get the hang of my new vampire powers, which is surprisingly fast for a newly bitten vampire in her first few hours. Maybe it is just the fact I lived with vampires most of my life, I picked up how to control my powers. Or maybe from years of being a witch, either way it was probably nothing to worry about.

As I walked into the kitchen, where Rosalie, Emmett and Esme were discussing about something that I could only make out in pieces, but not enough to work out what they were saying.

"The Volturi are on the move." Esme said with worry and panic in her voice.

"Who are the Volturi?" I replied, curious to who they are and why they got Esme so scared

Startled, everyone turned round to see me, but when they saw my red, new-born eyes, that was when they freaked out.

"Why are you all so scared?" I said, surprised at their reaction, even though a chill shot through my spine. "You are acting like I'm an assassin sent to kill you or the Devil himself or something else terrifying."

No response, only the three terrified looks on my vampire clan's faces.

"Can you at least talk to me?"

Still no response. Then the kitchen door broke the silence. I turned my head and smiled to see Edward and Carlisle enter the room.

"Hello, Bella." Carlisle said, with a smile on this face. "What matter should happen to please us with your presence?"

"Hey, Bells." Edward said, with his beautiful golden eyes gazing upon mine.

"At least, someone's talking to me." I replied, relieved that these two weren't scared of me being a newbie vamp.

"What's with the creepy eyes, Bells? You get contacts or what?" Edward said with curiosity, with a hint of fear. Scarily this sent a pleasing glow of power through me. I have them only when I am near Edward and making sweet love to him. But never like this.

I shyly replied, "I'd rather not talk about it."

Edward pushed, "Bells, it might be relevant to the recent information that Carlisle and I just discovered."

"So you've heard the news about them, then?" Esme popped up with.

Edward, surprised to hear this, said "Yeah. But there more. It explains why in a way."

"Can someone please explain this to me? I am really sacred right now. I got attacked and turned by my own English teacher. Now there is this Volturi, which has all of you scared." I burst out in pure sacredness, which got everyone staring at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Bells." Edward said, before I started to burst into tears. He held me in a huge hug, which soothed me. "It's just that the Volturi are the most evil and most powerful vampire clan in existence. They hardly ever move from their territory, but when they do it is always bad."

"Thanks. I understand now, but why are they so evil?" I replied, still curious.

"Cus they create the rules and enforce them. Break it and you die." Esme stepped in. Finally she was starting to treat me normally.

"Ok." I said clearly beginning to get scared now. "So why are they on the move now?"

"Aro, their leader, is looking for his daughter." Carlisle said, with compassion, making a shiver rush down my spine. "I knew he would do it at some point. But who?"

Silence fell over the room, as everyone went into deep thought. But the only thing going through though my head was Leah saying those six words 'So we can be a family' constantly looping, making feel like I was sinking into an inescapable hole, which was starting to show in my face, despite my effort to hide it. Was the Volturi after me? Was it Aro's blood that I had in my system? If so, what will happen if he found me?

"Hey Bella," Emmett said, pulling out a hand to comfort me. "You alright?"

"I'm fine, Emmett" I replied with fear written all over my face, body and voice. "But thanks for your concern."

"Your clearly not." Esme told me. "I can see it on your face. What's up?"

"I think I know who Aro's after." I croaked.

"Who?" Everyone asked at once.

"Me."


	3. Chapter 3: On the run

Silence fell over the room, as everyone looks at me like I have gone insane. This just made me feel worse.

"Are you sure, it's you?" Edward managed to enquire.

"Yes, I do." I said, still scared out of my wits.

"But why?" Carlisle asked, clearly worried for me.

"Cus when I was trying to get my teacher to not turn me. She said that she was going to turn so we could be a family." I regretfully said.

"So Aro turned her to get to you." Edward said. "Now he is probably on his way to get you and take you back to their home."

"But I don't want to be evil." I said, getting more scared by the second.

"Then you'll have to hide." Rosalie finally stepped in.

"But what about my family, my friends and you guys?" I replied. "How will I know you won't rat me out and tell them were I am, due to your fear of them?"

"Then don't tell us where you are going." Rosalie said.

"But you can sense where I am." I replied. "They can."

"Then you can't stay in one place for too long." Carlisle said. "You'll have to run."

"So I have to run from them for all eternity." I said. "What about all the humans? What will happen to them?"

"They won't hurt them." Carlisle replied. "They only want you and knowing Aro. He'll want you to be happy to see him. You'll be too precious, and he will probably think a line of corpses will displease you."

"What will he do, if he finds me?" I asked.

"He'll make you his perfect daughter." Carlisle answered.

"How do you know all this, by the way?"

"I used to be one of them. I was Aro's second."

"Oh. That makes sense."

"You better get going." Said Edward pushing me out the door. He was definitely in a hurry for me to go. They must be close.

"Can I at least say goodbye to my parents?"

"We'll tell them." Carlisle replied. "Don't worry."

"Ok." I said, as I left the Cullen's house.

I finished packing and decided to go to a little town called Mystic Falls. I go there when I want to get away from the safe walls of Camelot. It is a place full of supernatural beings, mostly vamps.

"You decided where you wanna go?" Edward asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Just keep your head down and don't make it clear that you are in that area, as that will cause the Volturi to come straight to you. Finally, don't ever give up."

"K. Thanks for the advice."

Then I dashed to the citadel, where it was busy well with people rushing this way and that, from stool to stool, buying various amounts of herbs and spices. Then, it was like the whole world stood still, but I could feel an immense power enter the walls of Camelot. They were here. Through the bustle of human life, I could see Leah with a scared look on her face. She was with people wearing black cloaks. It was the Volturi. I had to fight their presence and got past. This is going to be tough, I put my hood over my head and began to briskly walk through the crowds of people, my head down, towards the exit of Camelot.

Near the exit, I accidently bumped into the shoulder of someone.

"Sorry." I said roughly, my head down. I tried to step forward, but my arm was caught in someone's hand. I tilted my head to see who had my arm in a tight grip. I saw the black cloak and tensed up, not moving a muscle. I was caught by the Volturi already and haven't even started my run from them.

"Alec." A man said with a soothing voice, but pure evil.

"This girl bumped into me. I suggest we deal with her." Alec replied. I could assume he meant kill me or turn me.

"Did she say sorry?"

"Yes, but…"

"But. Nothing. We don't want to cause a scene. Plus, we want Bella to join us willingly. That won't happen if we leave a trail of bodies."

When he said my name a chill went through my spine. How could he know my name?

"Okay." Alec said, loosening his grip. "But we can, at least ask her for directions or see if she knows your daughter."

"Fair enough." The man replied. "Leah, do you want to do the honours?"

"Yes." Leah answered, with reluctance in her voice. She made her way towards the front of me and put her hand on my chin, so it could be raised. As our eyes met, she looked at me with pure fear. Was she going to tell them?

"Don't worry." Leah told me, telepathically. "I won't tell Aro that you are here."

"But why?" I managed to say telepathically, not knowing how I am doing it, even though it seemed so natural.

"Cus I don't want them to get you."

"Now do you know a person called Bella Pendragon?" Leah asked. The mind tricks were clearly gone.

"Yes, she is the king's daughter." I replied confidently, hoping that Aro wouldn't jump in to speed things up. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering where she is. She has requested my help on an English assignment."

"I am sorry. I don't know where she is at this present time. I would suggest the training grounds."

"Thank you for your help."

Leah left to be next to the man, who instructed her to question me.

"I'm sorry, Aro. She doesn't know where your daughter is."

"You mean **our **daughter, Leah." Aro replied, sending another shiver down my spine. "Alec, you can let her go now."

And with that Alec let me go and I ran away as fast as I could.

"Thank you." I managed to send to Leah, before leaving Camelot.


	4. Chapter 4: The journey begins

A few hours later, I arrived in Mystic Falls and outside of the top 2 vampires in town; Stefan and Damon Salvatore. I knocked on the door, waited a few seconds, before Damon opened it with a smile.

"Bella!" He said with surprise in his voice. "What lovely reason brings you to Mystic Falls? Your parents not fighting again, are they?"

"Shut up, Damon." I replied, pushing past him into the house. "And no. It is something way worse."

"What could be worse than your parents raging all out war on each other?" Damon enquired, closing the door whilst holding a glass of bourbon.

"The Volturi."

"Who the hell are they and what do they want with you?

"They are the most powerful clan in the world and the leader, Aro, wants me because I'm his daughter."

"Wow. You really got yourself into a heap of trouble. So, what's with the creepy eyes?"

"Aro turned my English teacher, who turned me."

"K. So how is it that you aren't with them now?"

"Because she has her humanity switch on."

"Oh."

I hear a creak on the floorboard as Stefan enters the room.

"Hey Bella." Stefan said, as he came and sat on the sofa in front of the fireplace. "Not to be offensive to Arthur's only daughter. But why are you here? There's no supernatural threat here at the moment."

"I am on the run from some very bad people." I replied. "And can we not talk about families for the moment."

"Ok. But I think I have a right to know who you are running from and why."

"I don't want to talk about it, Stefan."

"She's on the run for the Volturi, because she is their leader's daughter." Damon rudely butted in as per usual, allowing me to give him the death stare.

"The Volturi." Stefan exploded with anger. "You couldn't be a daughter to a less powerful clan."

"Well, I'm sorry, Stefan. I can't help it." I yelled back, as lightning struck the house. "His blood has been in my system before I was born. Plus, in case you didn't notice, I got turned by my English teacher. That caused me to almost kill one of my friends."

"Alright. Alright. Calm down, Bella. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Stefan. I am just scared and can't seem to get a hold of my emotions lately."

"It's because your emotions have been magnified. How long do you think you'll be staying?"

"I have no clue, when they get here, I guess, in Mystic Falls. I think the less people know I am here, the less likely they are to know I was here."

"K. Can't Bonnie come over? She may be able to help shield you from them sensing you. And I can help you get a handle on your emotions."

"Yeah, I guess."

"But whilst you're here. Why don't you make yourself at home?"

I sat down on the sofa opposite Stefan.

"What would you like drink?"

"Some blood bags please. I'm parched."

"You know. You could do some hunting with me." Damon said. "Never know could be fun."

"No, Damon."

"Come on. Live being a vampire to the fullest."

"No, I won't harm anyone, Damon."

"Fine, be that way."

Then, I realised how dry my throat is and began to rub it, making no help. Stefan saw this.

"You alright?" Stefan inquired.

"Yeah." I answered, hoarsely. "Just a bit thirsty."

"You need to hunt."

"I am not sure about this, Stefan." I said, staring at the cutest rabbits I have ever seen. We were standing in a wood, just behind the brothers' house.

"But you have to drink something, Bella." Stefan replied. "You'll die otherwise."

"Can't I just have blood bags?"

"Not when your this hungry."

"I'm telling you, Stefan." Damon added, leaning next to a nearby tree. "She needs to drink from the vein."

"I guess one person wouldn't hurt." I replied, a little unsure.

"No!" Stefan roared. "She can't. If she does, she'll be feeding her dark side, making it stronger."

"Seriously Stefan?!" Damon inquired, a little peeved off. "One human wouldn't hurt."

"But what if they find out?"

"They'll think it's me."

"Fine." Stefan warmed to the idea. "But only one."

"Follow me." Damon said, with an evil smile on his face. Then he and I shot off through the woods.


	5. Chapter 5: First kill

"The key is not to lose control and not make a scene." Damon soothingly told me over the loud music in the nightclub.

"I don't like this, Damon." I said, hating the fact I got talked into this by Damon of all people. Well, at least it wasn't Klaus, the most dark and rude vampire I know.

"Can't I just go?"

"Don't be ridiculous. You said you would be fine."

'Cheers, Damon. I really didn't need to be reminded of that.' I thought.

"Just give a try."

"Alright. What do I have to do?"

"Start by choosing someone."

I looked around the room trying hard to pick my victim through the crowd of people. I closed my eyes to focus to the smell of blood and sense who had the best for me to drain, aware that Damon was watching me in admiration. I never felt more free, it was like my mind was clear. Then, I focussed on a boy with short, blonde hair, wearing a suit fit for a party. I opened my eyes and looked at Damon.

"You found one?" Damon asked, pleased as ever.

I nodded. "Follow me. I'll show you."

My mind set on the boy in my mind, we walked towards his direction, pushing through crowds of dancing drunk people.

After a while, we found him. I looked at Damon for advice scared of what was about to happen to this poor boy.

"Him?" Damon finally said.

I nodded.

"Well. He's a little scrappy, but does smell good."

I smiled.

"Now. Get his attention and lead him to a place that is secluded and out of the way."

I focussed on the boy again and walked past him, making sure he saw me. Then, checking he was following me, I went to an abandoned part of the club.

"So, what's a pretty girl like you doing here?"

"Just visiting friends for a few days." I replied, whilst turning around to face him.

"Ah, Bella. There you are, I wondered where you walked off to." Damon said, entering the room.

"Hey, Damon!" The boy exclaimed, joy filled in his voice.

"Justin!" Good to see you, buddy! Good choice, Bella."

Then, like a coiled viper, I lunged forward, my fangs stunk into Justin's neck, as I began to drain his life from his struggling body.

"Bella! Calm down. We don't want to kill him."

"But I'm hungry." I snarled at Damon.

"Just show some restraint."

Reluctantly, I pulled away from Justin's almost lifeless body, throwing it to the ground like it was nothing. Damon fed him some blood and compelled him to walk away, back to the party.

"I want more." I said to Damon, with blood dripping from my mouth, which still contained my fangs.

"NO!" Damon yelled. "I promised Stefan one. And he was your one."

"But I'm hungry, Damon." I retaliated, annoyed that I wasn't allowed more to feed my newbie vampire strength.

"No! You almost killed, Justin, an innocent person."

Impatient, I advance on Damon and began to kiss him, hoping it will convincing him to let have more to feed. Damon joined in, enjoying it like I was, like he was under my control.

After a few minutes, I pulled away and said, keeping eye contact. "Can I have more now, sweetie?"

"Of course, my love." Damon replied, almost forced.

An evil smile crept across my face, as Damon and I walked back into the club, hand-in-hand.


	6. Chapter 6: Darkness

I woke up with a banging headache and heard shouting from a nearby room, which did not help. I slowly got out of bed and looked around to only realise I was in Damon's bedroom. Then, Damon came in only wearing his everyday black trousers, just showing his ripped body.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah." I replied, holding my head. "What happened?"

"You sure you're ok? You look to have a nasty headache."

"Oh, this is nothing, as long as I didn't do something I'd regret, I'll be fine."

"Well…" Damon started, with a smile but his eyes wondered around the room, looking at everything but me.

It took a few seconds for me to realise what he was saying. I tried so hard to hold but the vomit that rose up my throat, as Damon went to pick up his shirt that was thrown on the floor. Probably from last night's drama. I managed to force myself out of bed, as Stefan entered the room. Thankfully, I managed to magically dress myself into black jeans, top and leather jacket whilst in bed.

"Hey, Bella," he said. "How are you feeling?"

"Well, I have a massive hangover and slept with Damon." I replied, shuddering at the thought. "So, not great."

"So, you remember nothing from last night?" Damon inquired.

"No, but I was clearly drunk enough to have sex with you." I replied, holding my throbbing head. "God, how much did I have to drink?"

The two brothers looked at each other with worried looks. What had I done to make them act like this?

"What?" I asked, with curiosity brewing inside me. "What is it?"

"You didn't have alcohol, Bella." Damon said, guilty. "You had humans."

"What?! How many did I have?" I exclaimed, my mind flooded with every emotion.

"10."

"Oh God! How did you let me do that?! Why didn't you stop me?!"

"You kind of seduced me."

"Oh God!"

"Don't, Bella!" Stefan intervened. "I've already told him off. We just needed to make sure your humanity switch wasn't off. I don't know what I'd do, then."

"Yeah, I know all too well about that." Damon said, still guilty, but a little cocky.

"Don't feel like that, Damon. None of us knew that was my trigger." I replied, soothing him. "Let's make sure it doesn't happen again."

"I don't think that will be easy." Stefan said. "Keeping her at bay, I mean."

"Why's that?"

"The amount you drank last night has made her stronger. The Volturi coming here may cause it to switch off again."

"Ok. So, not as easy."

"It's the amount of power they possess is just enough to do it."

"Yeah, I know. I felt it."

"When? How?"

"Well, they entered my home, just before I left, which was a close encounter in itself. And I can sense vampires whenever they enter another's territory. Only works when am in it. The powerful the vampire, the more I feel it."

"Close encounter?"

"Yeah, I accidentally bumped into Alec. Thank God Leah helped me escape."

"But why?"

"I don't know. Maybe she knows what will happen if they 'claim' me."

"Well, if you bump into her again. Then she'll help again."

"But what if humanity switch is off, Stefan?"

"Then, you'll both be 'claimed'."

"What?!"

"Your dark side craves power and it's a part of the Volturi."

"But, why make out with Damon? No offense."

"None taken." Damon replied, sounding like himself again.

"That's why."

"I'm sorry?"

"Cus your dark side amplifies your feelings for him."

"So, what do you plan to do, Stefan? My humanity switch will turn off as soon as they get here and I will probably bring Damon down with me."

"I have Bonnie downstairs. She'll make you a daylight ring and put a protection spell on you."

"Good, at least that does some help. If they get here I'll try my best to hold off my dark side as long as I can."

We all walked down to the living room, where Bonnie was waiting for us.

"Hey, Bella." She said, with a cheery tone and a hug.

"Hey, Bonnie." I replied, returning the hug. "No mean to be rude, but can we get this over and done with. I am kinda in a hurry."

"Yeah, of course. May, I ask why?"

"I'll tell you later."

Leaving Stefan and Damon in the living room, Bonnie and I went to darkest part of the house, where Bonnie cracked open the curtains to allow a slither of light to enter the room.

"Give me your ring," Bonnie demanded, her hand stretched out to retrieve it.

"Why do you need it?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"For the daylight spell. Now can I have it please?"

"Yes, you may." I said, handing her a ring, which was golden apart from a white diamond on the top of it. One I had to wear everyday, so everyone that saw it knew that I wasn't to be messed with. Bonnie placed it in the light and closed her eyes.

After a few minutes, she opened her eyes and simply picked up and gave me the ring. Confused and unsure, I place it back on my finger.

"You sure the spell worked?" I asked, as Bonnie flicked through her spell book to the protection spell.

"Yes." She replied, before ripping open the curtains. "It worked."

"Screw you Bonnie!" I screamed in disbelief. "I could have died."

"Well, you didn't. Now let's move on to the protection spell."

Bonnie picked up the little book lying next to her and continued to flick through it.

"Who are you running from Bella?" Bonnie asked, stopping on a page.

"I will tell you after this spell, promise." I replied, trying desperately trying to rush things before the Volturi come, whisk me away and turn me into something so evil it has everyone scared.

"I need to know for the spell." Bonnie stated, showing me the page, which had big bold letters saying 'PROTECTION SPELL'. She pointed to a sentence, which read 'Needs name of person/people the subject is needing protecting from.'

"Alright, it's the Volturi." I said, abruptly as Bonnie wrote it down on a little piece of paper. When done, she lit a candle and read out the spell 10 times.

After a while, she burnt the paper, finishing the spell.

"How do you feel?" Bonnie asked.

"Much better." I answered, looking at her with blood red eyes, chuckling a little. "They're here."

"Bella!" Damon stormed in.

Quickly, I rushed over to him replaying last night's events.

"Hello, sweetie." I said, smiling.

Damon grabbed my arm before I could kiss him and began dragging me to the basement.

"Hey, baby." I cried out, begging him to stop. "You don't need to do this."

"I do Bella." Damon replied, in a determined and serious voice.

"But, we could be happy. You always wanted a 'mate', well here I am."

"No! Bella! No! You're clearly not you right now. And you know that Elena still needs to choose between me and Stefan."

"Oh, come on. Do you really expect me to believe that Elena is going to choose you over Stefan?"

"I don't think I can have this conversation with you until your humanity is back on." Damon said, throwing me carefully into a cell and locked the door.

"This cell isn't going to stop me from finding me. They'll search this entire place before they give up."

Damon walked away and back up the stairs where I could hear whispers and the faint sounds of voices.

"I can hear them, Damon."

A few minutes went by, I could still hear the Volturi pacing about the house trying to find me. Then I heard someone creak down the stairs towards me. I grinned to myself thinking that the Volturi had decided to come and see what was in the basement. When the footsteps stopped in front of my cell. I looked up only to be greeted by someone I least expected to be here, in Mystic Falls of all places.

"Castiel." I greeted him with an evil smile, before a hot rush flowed over me. I shook myself back into reality clutching my head for a few seconds. I stared at the floor for a few more seconds before giving Cass a more confused look.

"Cass?" I inquired, the tone of my voice matching my confused face. "What are you doing here? More importantly, how did get here? Where are Sam and Dean?"

"Talking to some guys in black cloaks." Cass answered, in his usual gruff voice. "We are all here on business."

"Did you put me in here?" I asked again, realising what might have happened.

"No, Damon did. He said it was to protect you from them. Didn't know what he meant, but I figured it might be the people Sam and Dean are talking to."

"Where is Damon now?"

"Upstairs trying to get the black cloaks away from the basement."

The stairs creaked again, shortly followed by Sam, Dean and Damon come to greet me in my cell.

"Hey Bells." Dean said, cheery as ever.

"You ok?" Sam asked, in his empathic tone.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I guess." I replied, unsure how to answer that question.

"Bella?" Damon inquired, in a serious tone. "Are you, you?"

"Yeah, I think so." I replied. "Did I hurt anyone? And can someone please get me out of here."

Dean stretched out his hand, with key, to open my cell, but Damon blocked him before his hand had a chance to open the lock.

"What the fuck, man?" Dean asked, annoyed.

"It might not be her." Damon explained.

"Well it sure damn looks like her. And sounds like her too. Is that not enough?"

"No. She may act like Bella, but there is one thing to know if it is truly our Bella. Bells, you didn't harm anyone, but we did make out a little."

"Oh god no." I replied, spitting out anything that could possibly have any of Damon's breath in me. Whilst doing this, Damon took the key from a very confused Dean and unlocked the cell.

"I mean," I started. "It's good I didn't kill anyone. But I'm sorry we did it again. You know I have no control over her right?"

"Yeah, Bells, I know." Damon assured me out of the cell and up the stairs, out of the basement. The room was empty, like nothing had been touched. They're definitely good at keeping a low cover.

"Dean, can you just get me out of this place, please?" I said, hurrying outside and into the Impala.

"Yeah, but we got some supernatural business to deal with here first." Dean replied.

"I got that covered, Dean." Damon answered. Pushing him into the driver's seat.

"Ok. Thanks man."

And with that Dean drove Sam, Cass and me out of Mystic Falls.

"Where are we off to next, Dean?" Cass asked, curiously.

"San Francisco." Dean answered. "But we are going back to Mystic Falls."

"Why?" I replied, annoyed. "Damon said he had it covered."

"I don't trust him. Plus, I think he thought we were talking about those red and black cloak dudes."

"Mystic Falls is the hub of supernatural activity. Like New York. The good ones keep it under control. I help out every now and again when needed. I know there is nothing happening there at the moment."

"Fine."

"What's in San Francisco?" I inquire, already knowing the answer.

"Witches." Sam replied. "4 of them. Documented to be really powerful too."

"Right." Dean jumped in. "To the witches in San Francisco."


	7. Chapter 7: Family Matters

After over a day of driving, occasionally stopping at petrol stations and motels to sleep and fuel up, we stopped outside a pink house, which looked more like a mansion. Dean and Sam started getting out of the car. I began making my way out eager to start our next mission.

"Hey!" Dean exclaimed. "Sammy and I are going to stake out the place. You and Cass stay here and see if any of the witches show up."

"What if you can't get in?" I questioned Dean in a cocky way.

"There is always a way in." Dean reassured, which still made me think that they didn't know anything about these witches as people, like I did.

A few hours later, Sam and Dean returned with grumpy faces.

"So we didn't get in." Sam sighed.

"Let me try." I said getting out of the car.

"We looked everywhere, Bella. If we couldn't find a way in, there is no chance you will."

"Just let me try please, Sam." I pleaded.

"Ok. But I don't think there is any point."

And with that, I walked straight to the front porch and knocked on the door. No answer. I tried the doorbell. Still no answer. I stood back to get a good look at the attic to see if any of my sisters were demon hunting. But there was no sign of life in the house. So I just thought for a few seconds, when it hit me. The spare key. Piper always keeps one under the door mat for situations like this. In that moment I began feeling for the spare key, whilst Sam and Dean sniggered in delight at my weirdness. As soon as I found the key, I stood up and unlocked the door and beckoned Sam, Dean and Cass inside. They all approached with confused looks on their faces.

"How did you know they had a spare key?" Sam asked.

"Everyone does." I replied, trying to hide that I was related to them.

"We don't" Sam said, still confused.

"We just get Cass to open it for us." Dean replied, cheekily.

Suddenly, a scream of pain came from upstairs, we all darted our heads towards the sound.

"Paige!" I said, annoyed under my breath before shooting my way up to the attic.

There I found Paige with a table of potions, one already to throw in her hand, and Crowley standing in the middle of a crystal cage.

"Let's try this again." Paige started. "Where are the demons you are making deals with? And the human souls?"

"I'm going to tell you again," Crowley replied, frustrated "and this time you're not going to throw that potion at me. I don't know what you are on about."

Paige throws the potion at Crowley's feet, which causes him to recoil in pain. I manage to block her when she goes to reach for the next potion. On contact, Paige looks up to see my quite annoyed face staring back at her.

"Hey Bella." Paige said, with a beaming smile on her face. "You saw my note then."

"What note?" I replied, my face now showing a little bit of confusion, but really annoyed at Paige.

"PAIGE!" a voice yelled from downstairs, shortly followed by white orbs surrounding the area next to me. These cleared in a few seconds to reveal Leo and a very angry looking Piper, holding a piece of paper in her hand, which I could only imagine was the note that Paige was on about.

"What have I said about demon hunting alone?" Piper shouted to Paige, making it very clear that she was mad with her.

"The infamous Charmed Ones." Crowley cut in, proudly. "Seems your 2 down."

"Make that 1 down, Crowley." I replied, standing strong against him.

"Bella! You're a witch?" Sam said, making me jump round to see him with Dean and Cass, all holding guns which I could only imagine were carrying witch killing bullets.

"Uh. I can explain." I managed to cry out in shock.

"We heard you just tell Crowley." Dean said, pointing the gun at me. "That pretty much explains enough, I think."

"Wait, you know this demon." Piper said, still very much angry.

"Yeah, but he is not a real problem."

"Hey!" Crowley exclaimed. "I'm the king of hell, remember."

"Shut up, Crowley." I replied. "No one cares."

"And you know these hunters." Piper continued.

"Hey, Castiel." Leo but in, joyfully.

"You too!"

"What? I know him from work."

"And I know them because I like to be occupied. Just like Mystic Falls. Anyway, aren't you supposed to be with my father right now."

They looked confused at me.

"The sword lessons."

Still confused looks came from my sisters.

"Well at least one you are…" I started to say, just as Phoebe shimmers in with Cole.

"I stand corrected." I turned to Phoebe.

"She was doing it with me just now." Cole replied.

"I wasn't asking you, Cole!" I said, glaring at him.

"He's right." Phoebe said, defending Cole. "I was training with him and dad."

"Ok?" I said, not quite believing what was said.

Whilst this was happening, Crowley went to bend down and very carefully try and remove one of the crystals from the circle. Seeing they deactivated he began to creep his way to the Book of Shadows. Suddenly, I spin around and send out a cutting blast, which ends up with Crowley just standing, almost frozen in place.

"Don't think I didn't notice that Crowley." I boomed, trying to hold back my surprise. "You may not be dangerous, but don't think for a second that I won't vanquish you."

"Ok." Crowley replied, putting his hands up. "If you let me go, I promise I won't flee or steal your precious book."

"How are you doing that?" Piper asked, a little confused.

"I don't know." I replied. "My powers are a little off."

"I know what an off looks like, and it sure as hell doesn't look like that."

"Maybe they're expanding?"

"You sure you haven't done anything to cause this. And before you say something about the latest mission Arthur sent you on."

"I haven't cast a spell, Piper. And he is your dad too."

"He is only _your_ father, Bella. So I can call him whatever I like. We are only sisters by magic, not blood."

"Fine, Piper. You're right, he's not your dad."

"So, what we going to do with him?" Paige spoke, pointing at Crowley.

"I don't know," I replied. "Any suggestions boys?"

"Well. Why was he here in the first place?" Sam inquired.

"I summoned him." Paige replied. "I heard a demon was getting people to sign deals to give them whatever they wanted. A year later, they would die for no reason and their souls gone. Some people were found around later that same week walking around, but everyone that knew them realised that they weren't the same."

"Could be near death experiences." Sam said.

"Or they could be demons or just soulless." Dean said.

"I assure you lot." Crowley choked, clearly struggling against my new power. "I have nothing to do with this."

"Take us to hell." Dean said.

"Ok, then will I be let go."

"That depends what they find." I said, confidently. "If they don't find anything you're let go. If they do find something that proves what Paige said, then I don't know."

"Here are pictures of some of the people that were said to have changed." Paige perked up, handing a folder filled with various pictures of people. Dean took it and flicked through them with Sam and Cass. I released my hold on Crowley, as they walked towards him. In a blink of an eye, they were gone and it just left me with my sisters, Cole and Leo.

"So, why are you here, Bella?" Phoebe asked, curiously.

"I needed some space away from Camelot." I lied. "Felt like that life was getting a bit boring, you know."

"Alright, then." Phoebe concluded, leaving along with Piper, Paige and Leo.

Not realising Cole was still in the room, I went to flick through the Book of Shadows, only to have my hand singed by it on touching the cover. I quickly pull my hand away in pain. I stare at my now burnt hand, as I observe it I watched in amazement as the wound quickly healed itself. I stroked where the wound had been, in a bit a disbelief. I soon return, more cautiously this time, to going to touch the Book. This time the Book of Shadows didn't react, it just sits there as if it was quietly judging me. Content with this, I began flicking through the pages of the Book. It wasn't long before I stopped on the entry that was Volturi. I intently read through the words and paragraphs on the page, unaware that Cole moved behind me.

"Why are you interested in the Volturi?" Cole asked, which gave me a start.

"Damn it, Cole!" I screamed swinging round and slicing across his belly with Excalibur, before even moving my lips. "Don't sneak up on me like that. You're lucky, I'm not Piper, who would have blasted you out the window."

"Ok." Cole said with his hands raised. "Noted. Now are you going to tell me why you are suddenly interested in the Volturi?"

"No." I said, returning my gaze to the Book of Shadows.

"Why not? Are they the reason you are here?"

"Whatever makes you think that? I may just be looking them up for research purposes."

"Well I know you lot and you don't look something up, unless you have dealt with them beforehand. Plus you very rarely come here to escape from your fancy life in Camelot. The main reason you come here because of your parents fighting each other. Phoebe and I were there not too long ago and they looked happy and fine with each other."

"Yeah. Ok. You got me. Just don't tell my sisters or Leo please."

"I won't. Now can you tell me what you have done to make them run after you?"

"How do you know that they are after me, Cole?"

"I heard rumours that the Volturi were on the move. There are several reasons floating around the underworld, as is to why. But I think you have done something to really anger them. So, what have you done?"

"I haven't done anything, Cole."

"Well, I don't know any other reason, as is to why they could be after you because they very rarely make a move. The main reason that they have when they do is because someone has angered them or broken one of their rules."

"I haven't done anything, Cole!"

"Well why are they after you then Bella? You not telling me is going to put me, Leo and your sisters in danger."

"They aren't going to do anything to you lot."

"And why is that? How could you possibly know that?"

"Because they have this weird idea that I won't come with them if they harm anyone."

"That doesn't sound like them. And I have dealt with them. They offered for me to join them because of my power. I have heard stories of them killing thousands of people to get what they want, if they desperately want it. So why are they after you and not harming anyone? You must be pretty special if they would do that."

"Yeah. I am special to them, Cole. I amapparently their leader's daughter, or at least I will be when they catch me."

"The hell! Why didn't you tell your sisters this? Do those hunters know?"

"No. Sam, Dean and Cass don't know. And I didn't want to drag people into this. I think the less people know the better."

"Fine. Well at least let me help you out. I have dumped into them a few times when I was a demon. I can help you with anything you need to know."

I nod and turn to the book. We proceed to read through the passage of the book. I study every word trying to make it stick, and noticing that there is no way to vanquish them, which scares me a little. I see at the bottom of the page was a warning, which said in bold letters:

DO NOT ATTEMPT TO VANQUISH. IF YOU ENCOUNTER THESE VAMPIRES AND THEY ASK YOU TO JOIN THEM, DECLINE IT IMMEDIATELY. YOU WILL REGRET IT IF YOU DO.

I look at Cole scared for my life. I wasn't thinking of becoming one of them, from what it says in here and from what everyone has been telling me about them. I knew they were bad news. I turn to Cole and ask him about further information about them, thinking that it may lessen me being scared to them. None of the statements Cole made about the Volturi was reassuring. If anything it made me more scared. I looked down at the time and realised not only the hunger, but it was about time Piper would have finished making dinner. I sniff the air to smell a lovely roast beef.

"Hey, Cole. Thanks for the help with this. I think we should head downstairs. I think Piper has finished making dinner now and I am starving."

"Of course. If there is anything else I could help you, just ask."

"Yeah. If they come here looking for me. Can you stall them or lead them in a different direction to where I go?"

"It will be hard, but I can try."

"Thanks, Cole. I appreciate it."

We proceed to walk downstairs to the dining area, a place that seems to be connected to the hallway with a large table in the centre surrounded by chairs. On the table, I spied a plate of gorgeous looking food. I rush and sit at the table, sitting next to Paige and opposite Piper.

After a lovely meal, I realised that my hunger has only slightly faded, but is still there. I need blood. We all excuse ourselves to either our beds or the kitchen. I tried to get Piper to help with the washing up, but she insists I go to bed. I decide not to argue and head to bed. I couldn't sleep though. I was still hungry, but I knew full well I couldn't just go out hunting or grab some blood bags from the local hospital. I suddenly feel something squishy in my right hand. I look down to see a blood bag, smelling very fresh. I curiously take a sip from it and feel a warm glow after drinking it. I finish it without realising and realise that my hunger is no more. I wonder how to dispose of the empty bag. I see a space on my belt, where I could place the bag. I carefully hook it up to my belt to see that it is slowly begins to fill up again. Satisfied, I magic myself into comfortable pyjamas and snuggle up into my bed.


End file.
